mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Samus (Super Smash Flash 2)
Samus is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. In this game, she has custom sprites instead of rips and her sprites are based off her appearance in Super Metroid. Her moveset is similar to her moveset in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Samus is currently ranked 23rd on the tier list; a weak debut placing. Samus has a great projectile game, the majority of her attacks are fast, decent air speed and great finishers in her down and forward smash, a fully charged Charge Shot and a super missile. She has great damage racking moves in her up smash, forward aerial and up aerial. She has a decent recovery due to her low falling speed, she can use bombs to help her gain height, decent air speed and Screw Attack is a hard to gimp recovery. She has a vast arsenal of projectiles with her charge shot, bombs and her missiles. Samus has great horizontal endurance thanks to her weight. However, Samus is a floaty characters with a low falling speed which makes her easy to KO vertically. She has below average combo potential. Her projectile game can be countered by characters with reflectors. Samus also lacks a reliable way to deal with other character's projectiles. Samus's cons overlook her pros and is the reason why she is ranked close to the bottom. Attributes Samus has unique attributes in that she is a heavyweight, but she is also a floaty character. She has a large arsenal of projectiles in her Charge Shot, Missiles (two different missiles can be fired) and her bombs. With this she can projectile camp her opponents and control their approach with her bombs. She has kill moves in her forward and down smash, a fully charged charge shot and super missiles. She has a chain grab in her down throw that works on big characters & fast fallers and she has the longest grab in the current demo. She has a moves that can rack up damage in her up aerial, forward aerial and up smash. She has decent air speed and solid aerials giving her a decent air game. Due to her low falling speed and good air speed, this helps her recover with her bombs giving her height when they explode near her,Screw Attack being a hard to gimp recovery and her Tether Recovery which has little start up lag and long range. Samus can use her tether recovery to plank. She has a strong meteor smash in her down aerial which can be used to get rid of her opponents faster and can be combined with her bombs to set up kills. Her floaty nature and slow falling speed makes her less susceptible to combos and chain grabs like other heavyweights. However, Samus floaty nature and slow falling speed makes her vulnerable to vertical KO's, due to Samus being tall and her shield not covering her body properly she is susceptible to shield stabbing, her projectile game can be countered when she is up against characters with reflectors, she has little combo potential when she is up against certain characters and her grab is situational due to the start up and ending lag of the move leaving her open. Moveset *Standard Attack 1: Punch. 3% *Standard Attack 2: 2nd punch with arm cannon. 7% *Down tilt: Does a downward blast with arm cannon. 14% *Down smash: Ground spin kick. 15% uncharged. 21% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Side kick. 8% *Forward smash: Thrusts arm cannon at opponent. 16% uncharged. 23% fully charged. *Up tilt: Raises leg into air and brings down the leg. 13% *Up smash: Does small explosions from arm cannon vertically in the air in a clockwise formation. 23% uncharged. 40% fully charged *Dash attack: Rams body into opponent. 9% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Side kick in the air. 9% on direct contact. *Forward Aerial: Multiple explosions from arm cannon in clockwise formation. 21% if all hits connect. *Back aerial: Kicks behind her. 10% *Up Aerial: Upside down twirl kick. Hits multiple times. 11% if all hits connect. *Down Aerial: Downward swing with arm cannon. 15% Grabs & Throws *Grab: Uses Grappling Beam to grab opponent. 4%. *Pummel: Hits opponent with her hand. 1% *Forward Throw: Uses Grappling Beam to throw opponent forward. 9% *Back Throw: Uses Grappling Beam to throw opponent behind her. 8% *Up Throw: Uses Grappling Beam and throws opponent upward. 9% *Down Throw: Uses Grappling Beam and slams opponent to ground. Can chain grab big characters and fast fallers. 4% Other *Ledge Attack: Swipes arm cannon downwards. 7% *100% Ledge Attack: N/A *Wakeup attack: Swings leg around in a circle. 6% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: N/A *Taunts: *Standard: Swipes her away from her helmet *Side: Same as Standard. *Down: Same as Standard. *Revival platform: Unknown *Fanfare: Metroid Series victory fanfare from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *Wins: Raises her leg and poses her arm cannon pointing towards the screen. *Loses: Claps. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Galleries Palette swaps DOJO!! Update Samusbig.gif|Samus' line art in the DOJO!!. Samus_Dojo_Screen1.png|Samus using her up smash in Hylian Skies. Samus_Dojo_Screen2.png|Samus running on Mushroom Kingdom III. Samus_Dojo_Screen3.png|Samus using her neutral aerial in Mushroom Kingdom III. Samus_Dojo_Screen4.png|Samus attacking Link with her forward tilt in Hylian Skies. Early Designs Samus stance.gif|Samus' first design in SSF2. Samus_standing.gif|Samus' second design in SSF2. Samus-idle.gif|Samus' third design in SSF2. External links *Samus' Animation Archive *Samus' page at Smash Flash DOJO!! Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Metroid universe